The Basketball Player Who Helped Me
by somuchtyping35
Summary: One day A spirited photographer meets Akashi , there both serious on what they want to do but certain circumstances leads them to stopping a scandal that can ruin the reputation of many students and past team mates.


**So I have no clue why i decided on making this but it seemed like such a good idea I was like "whatever" so here it is.**

**introduction**

hey guys i,m **Y****uzuru Jun **i,m 5.5 i have brown eyes and brown hair, cut short in the back, and runs down just past my cheeks but one of my bangs kinda sticks upward which kinda bothers me but some of my friends says i look cool. Lastly i really like photography mostly if its on landscapes other than that i,m just an ordinary first year at Rakuzan High.

The story starts at my 3rd year in junior high , I went to Meiko , I lived closed to it thus giving my parents enough reason for me to go there. There was no photography club but there was a photographer position in the newspaper club , a friend of mine who was also in charge of the club would usually assign me and another member to interview the players of our school's basketball team.

The hot topic around basketball would be the Generation of Miracles. They were elites among elites no matter how good someone was they were just as good. Last year our school lost the semi finals so we could't face them but this year was different the players were so ambitious on reaching the finals especially the teams ace Shigehiro Ogiwara.

I was not really acquainted or close with our schools basketball team, sports was not really my strong suit but i did give them respect for doing what they strive for. There at the finals i witnessed a one sided match , at the end of the first quarter i thought it was gonna be harder than imagined, at the end of the second i knew they were gonna lose , at the end of the third i was thinking " they might as well throw in the towel " and at the end of the game i saw two important facts. The first one was the entire game our team was being toyed with , the second one was i had not taken one picture the whole day , I only looked at the depressed and crushed faces of the Meiko basketball team and decided one picture was enough to describe today's game.

**Rakuzan High**

After i graduated from Meiko my dad wanted me to go at Rakuzan high which he went to. I was also thrilled some of my friends were also going there as well. Rakuzan had several clubs because they were very competitive they also had a small photography club which i was so joining , I met a few people that all shared their love for photography just as i did I knew i would learn some experience in this one club than i would anywhere else.

My first day at school went "well" if i could describe it in one word. I met a few nice people i would like to be friends with, a few People i probably should not get involved with and many that i don't know anything about. I was so exited about the photography club i really was't sure what i would be doing ,but deep down i knew it was my calling.

All the photography club did today was introducing themselves and showing us first years the ropes of how the club works. there were around 12 members and the clubs room looked very professional like a place i would like to have on my own one day.I left the club in a very good mood I chatted a bit with some of the members about good TV shows and easy books to choose if we ever get an essay. before i left the clubs captain gave me a printout of there usual schedule but i accidentally let it out of my grip and it flew a few feet across the hall. I sighed because i really don't like jogging , as i got closer to it another student picked it up.

"Here you dropped this." The student said to me, he had red hair and hetrochromatic eyes one red and the other bright gold."hey thanks!" i replayed back quickly, he did look a bit different but he was very nice for getting my printout.I reached my hand out to grab the paper but he pulled his arm away before i touched it."ummm what wrong?" i asked knowing he had a reason to refuse handing me my printout. " I would like the paper your standing on before i give this to you." I looked down and there certainly was a paper under my foot, as i picked it up i said in a laughing manner " wow i,m sorry ill try to pay attention where im going" we exchanged our papers he merely said " thank you" i then replied " your welcome ummm... what's your name?" he turned slightly " akashi seijuro" the way he said it sounded well...cool. I then realized iv,e heard the name only once and it was during the game between Meiko and Teiko one year ago he was the captain of the generation of miracles, Akashi Seijuro. I snapped back to reality and he was almost out of viewing distance. I din't want to be rude so i politely yelled my name "I,m Yuzuru Jun i,m very pleased to meet you!" i had said that with all my lung power while hoping he heard me.

Embarrassingly as i turned around there was a senior with grey hair and a blank look on his face standing right a few feet away from me. He probably was thinking "wha..whats wrong with her?" i Then awkwardly left the building.I know very well that what Teiko did at the match was mean but i had no right to judge others that was something my mom taught me. I guess i just felt like talking to him more he certainly wasn't dangerous just someone who fitted in the category of people i want to make friends with.

as i walked back home i saw the sun setting behind some trees it was a good sight to see so i got my camera out and took my first picture for the photography club.I Smiled like a little kid not giving a care in the world whats to come tomorrow or the next year.

**Alright glad i could finish the first chapter don't know how well it will do but i,m willing to give it a try. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
